


I Wish I Could Stay

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Series: I Wish I Could Stay [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander drinks too much coffee, Alexander is a smoker/bad boy/he's really just a marshmallow, John is a sweet boy who literally does nothing wrong maybe, LafLams later on, Lafayette is still way too French, M/M, Multi, The One Where Henry Laurens isn't a complete jerk, but it's just Laurens X Lafayette for now, someone help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Enter Alexander Hamilton,  a kid who has a ton of issues.  He's a writer who was hired by the local newspaper,  a company that coincidentally hired three other young adults for a summer internship.He meets friends,  has some awesome times with said friends,  but never tells them he has to leave at the end of the summer,  when the internship ends.How will they take the news that their precious Alexander is leaving after four short months?





	1. Chapter One, The Internship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But Your Inadequacies Fill Up His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475220) by [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



A rather short male, about the age of 23, stepped out of an old and broken Chevy, which he lovingly patted on the hood as he passed. 

He pulled a few crumpled up papers from his pocket and squinted to read the fine print that was delicately laid atop the paper. 

"Dear Alexander Hamilton, 

You are one of four to receive the honor of working with us, The Federalist, this summer as a paid intern. " 

Alexander decided being paid to write wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

"Upon your arrival at our Headquarters, you will meet the other three interns, who will hopefully show you the ins and outs of this establishment. 

We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay. 

\- The President of The Federalist, 

G. Washington. " 

 

He ran a hand through his loose hair, exhaling a shaky breath. "Great. Now that that's out of the way, I suppose maybe walking into the fucking building would be great. " Kicking nearby stones with his Converse as he walked, he soon arrived at the giant glass doors leading into the main lobby. "You've come this far, Alex. Might as well see what it's about." 

Alex placed his hand on the knob of said glass door, the metal pressing into his hand comfortingly, like an old friend. With a sharp tug and a grunt of effort, he managed to budge the door open enough so he could slip inside. 

The small male was not at all surprised to see the lobby was decorated with different shining objects, paintings, glass tables and electronic devices. He had actually expected this from such a well known newspaper company. 'Sleek and modern. Guess the rest of this place will be too. ' He mentally reminded himself not to touch anything, for fear the most fragile things might break, and cost him a fortune. A fortune he didn't have. 

Just as he settled himself into a somewhat uncomfortable leather waiting seat, in stepped probably one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen in his entire life. 

A somehow feminine yet masculine face framed by delicate, tight, dark brown curls. Toffee coloured skin that made Alex think of the expresso he had dumped into the trash earlier for being too sweet. Freckles splashed randomly along his nose, cheeks, and partially exposed shoulders to look like a million different constellations, all joined together harmoniously to create a living god among men. 

Damn, he was hot. 

The stranger's emerald green eyes bounced to Alex, and he gave him a shy smile, sitting in a leather seat of his own, not too terribly far from Alexander's. He didn't say anything, just stared at his phone and occasionally smirked, but nothing more. 

Eventually, another person showed up. About their age, maybe a few years older. Not too tall, not too short. He wore a bandana around his head, which was something Alex could never quite understand. He, too, took a seat, this time next to John. The two conversed politely, almost awlwardly. 

It was another hour before anyone else showed, and the man that walked in took Alexander's breath away. 'Holy shit... I'd call him daddy. ' he thought appreciatively, his eyes grasping for just another look at this stranger. 

However, he was unable to, as the curly haired boy leaped up with something resembling a screech, and threw himself into the taller male's arms. Alexander pretended to look nonchalant as the two incredibly attractive people pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, both their mouths stretched beyond their normal limits in smiles and giggles. 

The two took their seats after a moment, the smaller or the two perched on the other's lap. 

Not a minute later and the elevator dinged, signalling an approaching person. The heavy metal doors clanged open, and out stepped a regal looking, tall, most likely wealthy male with an easy, but somewhat forces smile. He looked stressed, and a little impatient. 

"I apologize for the delay. I had a meeting run overtime. " He let his gaze sweep over the four gathered in the room, and Alex couldn't help but let out an audible squeak as his gaze lingered on the dusty Caribbean boy. 

"I trust you all had a nice flight, or, ship ride over. Due to all of you looking as though you might keel over at any moment and pass out, I'll keep this short and sweet. " He stepped a bit closer, and Alexander swore he could smell the power radiating off of whoever this was standing in front of them. 

"Welcome to The Federalist. This is the lobby, obviously. You all will spend most of your time in whatever office I assign to you, which will be determined based on your skill set. The trials will begin next week on Monday, seven o'clock sharp. Any later and we'll begin without you. We hope you have a fulfilling time here during this four month internship, and at the end of the trial period, one will be selected to stay here and work for me, for however long you shall desire. " 

Four heads nodded in understanding. 

"Excellent. " 

A woman, sitting at the receptionit's, tapped her watch twice, and jerked her head towards a large oak door. 

The man sighed, nodding back at her. "That means my time with you all currently is up. You all are free to tour the building as you wish, or head to your respective homes for the night. I hope you enjoy your stay in New York, and I look forward to seeing you all on Monday morning. " His gaze stuck on Alex once more, making the Caribbean feel like a pinned in place butterfly on a cork board. 

Alex didn't mind it one bit. 

Without saying anything to the other three men in the room, he stood, quickly crossing to the doors and pushing it open with yet another small grunt of effort before he was finally standing in the open air. Padding to his car with his Converse partially untied, he unlocked the door and flopped inside, not bothering to close the door as he lay his head on the back of the seat. It seemed he had quite a bit to think about. 

After awhile if mulling it over, Alex decided only one thing was for certain. He was going back to the Caribbean after the four month contract was up. He didn't have anything keeping him in this country, or this city. 


	2. Thanks!!!

Oh. My. Gosh. 

 

1,083 hits?? How did my little fic get that much attention? 

 

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me, really. 

 

As for updating.... yeah. I realize I promised a chapter some time last year, and still haven't uploaded it. For the most part,the update is written, done, completed. But.. something is missing. And I don't know what. I simply refuse to put out any written works that aren't up to my personal standards. Therefore, no update yet. 

 

In all honesty I don't know when I'll post the chapter. Maybe soon, maybe months from now. All I ask is that you all are patient with me, and in return, I'm going to (eventually) post a kick ass chapter even better than the one's before. 

 

I do hope you all realize another part of my lack of updates is the fact that I don't ever want to force myself to write. The product of forced tasks is miserable and lame, and not at all what you all deserve. 

 

So yeah, that's my little vent/rant about writing and updating. Thanks for reading! 

 

(( A/N: I'm going to be deleting the update chapters once I start posting regular chapters again. ))


End file.
